


Accent

by fredsghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredsghost/pseuds/fredsghost
Summary: You blinked, before bursting out laughing. “You’re ridiculous.”Sirius rolled his eyes, the smile on his face was still there. “I’m serious, (y/n)–”“Of course you are.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/American!Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Accent

Being Hogwart’s first of many transfer students from the Ilvermorny Institute had its struggles, especially when it comes to Hogwart’s weird European customs and fickle accents, but eventually, it became an easy study. Especially with the Godsend that was Hogwarts: A History. It was really the socializing that you had a huge difficulty with.

No one seemed to want to befriend the American at first simply because you either spoke funny or was just seemed too different in terms of mannerisms. That was what you’ve managed to overhear in the Great Hall anyway, back when you were a freshly sorted Gryffindor in your sixth year.

Sure, people were friendly, but nobody wanted to be your friend then.

But that all changed when Sirius Black spontaneously decided to befriend you. Well, you didn’t think he was trying to befriend you then because of the particular prank he tried to pull, but once the mediator Remus Lupin sorted it out just before you set his friend’s pants on fire, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

At first, your friendship revolved mostly around pranks and sarcastic comments up until you found him crying by the fireplace of the Gryffindor lounge after hours after a particularly harsh letter from his mother. That night, he wouldn’t let any of the marauders close, but strangely allowed you to sit by his side. But you were unsure if you should be there at a time like this, until he lay his head on your shoulder, sniffing before his eyes met yours in a silent thank you.

That was the very first moment you saw Sirius in a completely different light. You saw him when he was at his most vulnerable state and that completely changed your relationship for the better. Sure, you still aided the marauders in performing pranks on various teachers and students and ghosts alike throughout your time at Hogwarts, but this time there was a certain understanding, a certain bond.

And Sirius, despite having not traveled to the States or even been outside of Europe ever, had always managed to relate to you. He figured out your holidays and celebrated them with you however he could.

He always put in a word with the house elves whenever he knew you were particularly feeling homesick just to see your face brighten at the sight of your favorite American dish. He took you on midnight walks through the castle whenever he can under James’ invisibility cloak just so you’d know where to go the next morning, sleep be damned.

It was during a particular midnight stroll when Sirius realized something about you and about himself as he stared at you looking up at the stars in the middle of a deserted courtyard. As his eyes traced over your features as you continued to stare up in awe at the heavens, his gaze faltering on your lips, on the apples of your cheeks, on every single feature that made you you, Sirius Black realized that he had been falling helplessly in love with you.

He was in love with you the moment you stuck by his side that night by the fireplace. It just took him this long to realize it.

When you looked over at him staring at you with such intensity, you fought the urge to duck your head. Instead, you met his gaze head-on, preparing yourself for whatever nasty, sarcastic comment about your face that he was going to say.

You scrunched your nose at him, sticking out your tongue rather childishly. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

His eyes searched yours for a moment before he looked up to the sky, afraid that he might lose the courage if he maintained eye contact for what he was about to say.

“Nothing. It’s just that I’ve just realized that I like you.” He was looking at you now, back the intensity from before. “Really like you.”

You blinked, before bursting out laughing. “You’re ridiculous.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, the smile on his face was still there. “I’m serious, (y/n)–”

“Of course you are.”

“I really do like you. I know its taken me forever to figure it out and I’m sorry for making you wait this long. But I’ve really grown to love your American accent and the way that you refer to the professors as miss or mister and that spark you get in your eyes when you’re asked about your Ilvermorny house because you’re so passionate about your birthplace. I love your eyes and the way you scrunch your nose at me and Merlin, I especially love the way you say my name.”

You were taken aback. You stared at Sirius speechlessly, your brain short-circuiting at the fact that the very first boy that you developed feelings for liked you back. You had been so convinced throughout your friendship that that was all your relationship was going to be, a friendship, that you swallowed whatever feelings you had for Sirius.

Of course, Remus somehow found out, but you made him promise not to tattle. You didn’t bother with hints or confessions because you were a firm believer of the saying “if it’s meant to be, it will be”. And this was the universe’s way of blowing you a kiss.

“–kay if you don’t like me back or want to stop us being friends altogether, but will you please just say something?” Sirius, beneath the clear and starry clear, looked close to tears as he regarded you desperately.

After shaking your head to snap yourself out of it, Sirius interpreted it as rejection, and it broke your heart to see the way his shoulders slumped. You quickly backtracked.

“No, wait, I was just trying to clear my head. No, Sirius, I like you, too.” You smiled sheepishly, wrapping your arms around yourself. “Sorry, I don’t have a speech like you.”

Almost instantaneously, Sirius brightened like the star that was his namesake and he took you in his arms, wrapping himself around your waist as he buried his head into the crook of your neck. This was something that came naturally to you two, physical affection, but now it obviously meant something less platonic this time around.

Head still tucked under your chin, Sirius muttered; “can I kiss you?”

A blush made its way to your cheeks. “Ye–Yeah,” you breathed.

Sirius stood up straight, a soft smile on his face as he cupped your own with both hands. His thumbs caressed your cheeks as he leaned down, tilting his head to meet your lips.

And when you kissed, it was like the whole world melted away.


End file.
